


There's a hole in my soul

by Flavortext



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, and then, some aftermath, some happy scenes of the gang and their pets, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: “We’re going to be best friends.” Liam says firmly. Preston oinks.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	There's a hole in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY

Theo sits cross-legged on the floor. His knees ache a bit, armor clinking every time he shifts, but his heart feels full. Before him Amathar is sprawled across the ground, wrestling and laughing as his daughters crawl over him. The Queen sits off to the side in a chair, legs tucked up out of the way of the chaos, book in hand. She’s smiling up over the pages now and then, though. 

Theo reaches out to steady Ruby as she attempts to stand, giggling. 

“Easy, princess,” He says. Ruby turns to him, wide eyes shining, and grabs for his face. Theo chuckles and scoops her up into his lap, calling Sprinkle over from his place by the fire. He curls up next to Ruby, nuzzling her with what Theo hopes is his face, and Ruby laughs more, patting him gently. Jet squeals in Amathars arms, reaching out for her sister. Amethar places her down, and she quickly crawls over to Theo, pulling herself up on his knee to pet Sprinkle as well. 

“God I hate that weird dog.” Amathar says, chuckling. Theo shoots him a look. 

“He’s- he’s a very sophisticated piece of spellwork,” Theo says a little flatly. Amethar shakes his head, pushing himself up and stretching a bit. 

“Yeah, yeah, and he doesn’t even have a face.” 

Theo doesn’t have a good defence for that, since it’s  _ true _ . He glares, with no real malice, before turning his attention back to the girls. 

“Well,  _ they _ like him.” He says. Amathar smiles. 

“That’s what matters, in the end.” 

\--- 

  
  


Liam, unsurprisingly, gets scolded for bringing home Preston. He sits and takes the yelling and teasing from his brothers with the squirming piglet in his arms, and he doesn’t even cry. He feels a bit proud of that. He  _ knows _ that Preston is too small to survive out with the other piglets, if the farmer had his way he’d be disposed of now, before he ate up any valuable stocks of feed. But Liam had handed over three gold for him, and he didn’t intend to let  _ anything _ happen to him now. 

Finally he’s able to escape to his room, immediately locking the door and diving into bed. He lets Preston- he’d chosen the name from his bookshelf, the author of his favorite book on seeds- go under the sheets. The piglet squeals and begins to explore, sniffing out an old sock and starting to chew on it before Liam wrestles it away. He holds Preston up to his face, staring level into the pig's eyes. 

“We’re going to be best friends.” Liam says firmly. Preston oinks. 

Two days later, the knights from Castle Candy arrive, and Liam is taken away. They let him keep Preston, if only because of how hard he cries. He’s not sure if they pick up on how happy he is to  _ leave _ , as long as he has the pig in his arms. They must hate him, he thinks, for making such a fuss. The carriage bumps along and Preston presses his nose up against the window, watching the countryside roll by. 

\--- 

Ruby doesn’t own a falconers glove and isn’t sure where to pick one up in the city, so she has Jet fashion the underskirts of one of her worst fancy dresses into makeshift padding for her arm. Yak hops up diligently once she calls him, pecking at the cloth experimentally. Ruby swells with pride. She walks out onto their little balcony, the sun setting over the city. Yak’s golden brown feathers shimmer in the light, and he surveys the city with sharp eyes. Ruby can feel his feet tense, wings shifting eagerly to take off, but waiting for her signal. She strokes the back of his head, and he wiggles under her fingers, tail flicking. 

“Oh! You should send him to check on Thad. In the alley.” Jet says with a laugh, joining Ruby on the balcony. Ruby pulls a face. 

“I  _ really _ don’t want to know what Thad’s up to in the alley.” She says. Jet considers this and wrinkles her nose. 

“Ew, you’re right.” They both smile, Jet leaning into Ruby to pet down Yak’s back gently. Yak twists his head to look at her but lets her stroke his feathers, eyes narrow. 

“You’re so cool, Ruby.” Jet says earnestly. Ruby grins. 

“Only because I’m related to you!” She says. Jet laughs, shoving her a little. Yak chirps and hops down from Ruby’s arm to the railing, talons clicking on the metal. They watch the sunset over the distant hills together. 

\--- 

Liam closes his eyes at some point, just after Keradin raises his sword, and doesn’t open them again until he smells salt in the air. He knows Ruby has a grip on one of his hands, Jet on the other, and he can hear Theo and Amathars heavy steps right behind them. He doesn’t remember a decision being made about  _ where _ they’re going, he’d just let himself be pulled along. The first thing he sees is Ruby, pressed up against the wall of an ally, squeezing his hand as she looks around the corner, out towards the city docks. Yak is perched on her shoulder, talons pierced through her shirt to hold on while they ran. Theo skids to a halt behind him, his blade still in one hand, and Sprinkle in the other. Liam is very glad neither princess (not anymore, a helpful part of his brain reminds him) has let go of his hands. Even with them held tight, his arms feel painfully, achingly empty. His skin feels too hot all over. Liam chokes on the sea air, suddenly heaving with sobs. 

Amethar’s hand lands heavily on his shoulder. 

“Just a bit longer, Liam. Hold it together.” He says, voice heavy and deep. Liam tries to catch his breath. The girls pull him closer to them, signaling for the men to follow them as they dart down a dock towards a fleet of boats. Liam’s legs somehow carry him without him needing to think, mind far too numb. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I might turn this into a series if the show gives me more ideas in the coming weeks, we'll see! Give your furry (or feathered)(or whatever Sprinkle is) friends a kiss for me.


End file.
